fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Burgeria
Papa's Burgeria is the second game in the Papa Louie's restaurant management series. Marty and Rita are the default workers in this game, but, depending on what site hosts the game, Papa Louie can be a third option for a chef. The game takes place in Burgerburgh. The game was officially released on December 6, 2010. Description Cook, stack and serve burgers to all your crazy customers! If a Pizzeria serves pizzas, then naturally a Burgeria would serve burgers. However, Papa's Burgeria will make any delicious hamburger or cheeseburger to order, and it just so happens his customers are as picky as they come. In this frantic sequel to Papa's Pizzeria, you play as either Marty or Rita, cooking, building, and serving the craziest burgers in town. Work up the ranks and become a paddy flipping master. New to the series is the Upgrade Shop, where you can buy furniture, posters, and tools to build the very best burgers. Introduction Marty/Rita receives a golden ticket in the mail, with a map requesting that he "meet here for the prize" signed by Papa Louie. He/she follows the directions until he/she finds the Burgeria, with Roy and Papa Louie standing outside. Papa Louie tells him/her they have won the Burgeria, and are excited until he shows him/her their new Burgeria worker's uniform, much to his/her dismay. New Gameria Features * Upgrades for your shop are introduced. * Tips can now be spent at upgrades and posters for the lobby. * Customer points are introduced, which replace tips in order to rank up. Customers *Penny (Tutorial) *Wally (After Tutorial) *Taylor (Random) *Chuck (Random) *Prudence (Random) *Akari (Rank 2) *Big Pauly (Rank 3) *Alberto (Rank 4) *Mandi (Rank 5) *Kingsley (Rank 6) *Mitch (Rank 7) *Tony (Rank 8) *Clair (Rank 9) *Carlo Romano (Rank 10) *Doan (Rank 11) *Peggy (Rank 12) *Lisa (Rank 13) *Sasha (Rank 14) *Matt (Rank 15) *Clover (Rank 16) *Cletus (Rank 17) *Cooper (Rank 18) *Kayla (Rank 19) *Sue (Rank 20) *Connor (Rank 21) *Franco (Rank 22) *Hugo (Rank 23) *Tohru (Rank 24) *Maggie (Rank 25) *James (Rank 26) *Mindy (Rank 27) *Gino Romano (Rank 28) *Edna (Rank 29) *Mary (Rank 30) *Cecilia (Rank 31) *Greg (Rank 32) *Sarge Fan! (Rank 33) *Timm (Rank 34) *Vicky (Rank 35) *Bruna Romano (Rank 36) *Olga (Rank 37) *Little Edoardo (Rank 38) *Roy (Rank 39) *Papa Louie (Gold star everyone except him) **If Papa Louie is your chef, Marty will be the customer who needs to be unlocked. Customer Debuts * Akari * Alberto * Tony * Matt * Doan * Lisa * Cletus * Kayla * Connor * Edna * Vicky Ingredients * Hamburger ** Rare ** Medium ** Well-Done * Bottom Bun * Cheese * Pickle * Onion * Lettuce * Tomato * Top Bun * Ketchup * Mustard * Mayo * BBQ Ranks Upgrade Store * Romano Poster - Improves Wait Score & Romano Tips - $9.99 * Sauce Poster - Improves Wait Score - $5.99 * Veggie Poster - Improves Wait Score - $6.50 * Pizzeria Poster - Improves Wait Score - $8.00 * Mochi Poster - Improves Wait Score - $10.00 * Cheese Poster - Improves Wait Score - $20.00 * Burger Poster - Improves Wait Score - $20.00 * SNJ Poster - Improves Wait Score - $30.00 * Patty Poster - Improves Wait Score - $20.00 * Kingsley Poster - Improves Wait Score - $15.00 * TV - Improves Wait Score - $150.00 * Newspaper Stand - Improves Wait Score - $80.00 * Arcade Cabinet - Improves Wait Score - $400.00 * Gumball Machine - Improves Wait Score - $120.00 * Jukebox - Improves Wait Score - $500.00 * Coffee Stand - Improves Wait Score - $65.00 * Doorbell - Alert When Customers Enter - $30.00 * Heat Lamp - Keep Patties Warm - $200.00 * Medium Timers - Alerts for Medium (Yellow) Burgers - $200.00 * Rare Timers - Alerts for Rare (Blue) Burgers - $200.00 * Well-Done Timers - Alerts for Well-Done (Red) Burgers - $200.00 Mini-games Representing Papa's Burgeria There are three burger-themed mini games that will win you prizes related to the Burgeria: * Jojo's Burger Slots * Burgerzilla * Saucy Shot Trivia * The representative gameria color of Papa's Burgeria is blue. * This is the first Papa Louie game to have new Gameria features. * This game has 9 order spaces. However, only 7 of them are used as building spaces. * There are four glitches involving the Build Station that, upon occurring, will ruin the level in a way and force the player to quit the day, sacrificing the progress they made. ** The first occurs should the player place an order ticket on the slot on the tray after they place the top burger bun really fast: if they place the ticket fast enough, the ticket will be placed there, yet the tray isn't taken to the customer, leaving a 'stuck' tray. In order to get rid of it, the player has to place another order ticket to make up for the lost one. This thus leaves a customer in the lobby who hasn't been served due to their wasted ticket, and cannot be, leaving an un-servable customer and requiring the player to quit. * The second glitch occurs slightly differently. If the player places a ticket on a ready tray quickly and then adds another quickly, the tray will be taken away from the customer as they are getting it and the game strangely goes to an un-escapable black screen, requiring the player to quit. ** The third glitch is if the player drags an order ticket to the tray and, during the drum roll, presses pause and then selects the quit button, it will go back to the screen when the customer is being served, only the customer, the stations and the pause button are missing, forcing the player to quit the page altogether. ** The fourth glitch occurs similarly to the first glitch but differently. Follow the steps in the first glitch to create a "stuck" tray. All the control buttons except for the Menu station will not work. By clicking on the Menu station and then quitting the game will bring you back to the build station, but all the toppings and controls disappear, forcing the player to quit the page. * It's very rare to get a perfect order (with all the station scores getting 100%), even if the burger was made perfectly. * James is the only customer to order only patties on his burger. In the HD and To Go versions, he orders bacon and eggs with his burgers. * Little Edoardo is the only customer to order patties with all three different grilling times - rare, medium and well-done. * This is the first Gameria where an item has to be kept warm in order to receive a good score. Icons Burgeria - Icon.jpg Burgeria - Mini_Icon.jpg Papa's Burgeria new icon.png Gallery Burgeria mochibanner-e1304397293131.jpg exited rita.jpg|Rita is very happy Screen Shot 2019-08-20 at 5.27.27 pm.png burgers.jpg|The Grill Station upset prudence.jpg|An Angry Prudence angry brizzilan.jpg|Alberto's Mean Face Mother of Perfect Orders.png|A rare occurence of a perfect order.. Brunaromanoperfectorderinburgeria.png|A rare perfect order from Bruna Romano in the Burgeria|link=Bruna Romano Grill Papa's Burgeria.jpg 429296_354152557962180_386796010_n.jpg|Everyone At The Burgeria bandicam 2013-08-26 17-13-49-616.jpg 2013-09-09 10.56.16.jpg|Should be 0, but the chance! Papa's Burgeria-Alberto and Penny.png Akari ordered a burgerzilla.png|What's this?! This isn't papa's burgerzilla! Akari orders a radley maddish.gif|Papa's burgeria sells Radley Maddish Akari ordered a pizza monster.png|A Pizza Monster?! At Papa's Burgeria?! pizza monster.png|A pizza monster takes its order at Papa's Burgeria. Burgerzilla at papa's burgeria.png|Burgerzilla takes its order at papa's burgeria Akari and the baddies at burgeria.png Penny ordered a double burgerzilla.png|And even worse! A DOUBLE burgerzilla! Chucks burgerzilla.png|Chuck ordered a burger monster Sarge on the counter.png|Sarge on the counter Taylors burgerzilla.png|Burgerzilla on the counter Wally ordered an army onion.png|Army onion at Papa's Burgeria Levitating Cheese!.PNG Sauces_papa's_burgeria.jpg|Sauces PicklesMania.jpg|Wally hates pickles! And he is so angry! Screenshot 2014-09-28 at 14.32.47.png Grandfather and grandson.png|Wally and Mitch waiting and the lobby while playing as Papa Louie. 98 precent.png|98%!! ImagesE23SI41Y.jpg ImagesLXLWHXCJ.jpg Monster!!!.PNG So many clocks!.jpg|Clocks glitch burger bun bottom.JPG burger bun top.JPG burger patty.JPG romano family quartet poster burgeria shop.png|The romano poster. Burgeria Toppings Chart.png|Popularity of Toppings FAIL.PNG|Big fail in Papa's Burgeria. Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 12.03.10 PM.png|Best burger out there. PerfectOrder.png|A rare perfect order. Also is the first order of the game. es:Papa's Burgeria no:Papa's Burgeria pl:Papa's Burgeria zh:老爹漢堡店 Category:2010 Games Category:Games